


Looks

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [33]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Raylum, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Do you really think elves are ugly?”





	Looks

“Hey Callum.”

 

Rayla called the name of the young mage as both the teens walked along a patch, side by side. Rayla was blushing a light blue, since she was so close to him, and hoped he wouldn’t notice.

 

The human immediately answered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Just hearing his voice made all of Rayla feel warm, because it showed that Callum Indeed was walking next to her. She had to stop herself for half a second, words not ready to exist her mouth.

 

A deep breath.

 

And speak.

 

“Earlier you said a thing about elves looking weird. You don’t think I’m… I mean, we’re ugly, do you?”

 

The question caught Callum off guard, it didn’t sound like something Rayla would usually say, so he wondered if he somehow had hurt her feelings. He may have, he didn’t know that much about social behavior in elves. But Rayla sounded serious, so he answered.

 

“No? I don’t think you’re ugly at all, far from it. I had just never seen an elf before in my life, so at first glance you just looked a bit weird, but that was because I wasn’t used to it. You’re not ugly at all, or strange now when I’m used to pointy ears. Is there, a reason you’re asking?”

 

The elf turned blue, and then turned around with a smile.

 

“Not at all, I was just curious.”

 

He thought she was pretty...


End file.
